Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-16504 describes a wiring board with a built-in spiral inductor. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-16504 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in this application.